


Not To Plot

by CreamMoon



Series: Bottom Arthur Fest 2016 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pub is crowded for a Thursday night but Arthur pushes through the clusters of people to the bar, ordering a stout before whisking it away to a corner table, breathing a sigh of relief as he collapsed into the chair, taking a long sip from the glass. It'd been a long day and all he wanted was to relax and forget about it, maybe catch up on whatever had gone on while he was cooped up in his office.</p><p>As he scrolled Facebook he found that his time alone didn't last long, a man stepping up to the table with a glass in hand. "Would you mind terribly if I sat with you? There's... It's sort of crowded tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not To Plot

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5 of the Bottom Arthur Fest :D

The pub is crowded for a Thursday night but Arthur pushes through the clusters of people to the bar, ordering a stout before whisking it away to a corner table, breathing a sigh of relief as he collapsed into the chair, taking a long sip from the glass. It'd been a long day and all he wanted was to relax and forget about it, maybe catch up on whatever had gone on while he was cooped up in his office.

As he scrolled Facebook he found that his time alone didn't last long, a man stepping up to the table with a glass in hand. "Would you mind terribly if I sat with you? There's... It's sort of crowded tonight."

Looking up he was about to tell the man to fuck off when he saw that fey looking face, it stunning him how sharp his cheekbones were. The man blinked at him, a small smile settling onto his lips as he caught Arthur staring too long at him.

"It's fine." He grunted, tugging briefly at his collar as he clutched the base of his glass, the dark haired stranger sliding into the seat across from his and accidentally bumping their feet together. Arthur quickly tucked his under his chair, looking away to pointedly take a look at one of the mounted TVs, looking to see if there was anything suitably interesting enough for him to stare at to avoid conversing with this man.

Unfortunately he didn't seem particularly phased by Arthur's behavior, clearing his throat lightly after he'd gotten a swallow of his beer. "Weather's been right shitty, wouldn't you say?"

"Mm... Glad I haven't got a car." He replied after a moment of indecision, really not wanting to engage much further but feeling it far too rude to actually carry through with it. "Roads have been a nightmare."

"Certainly have as far as I've seen... Though I'm not sure I'd know the difference." The man added, frowning a little over the rim of his glass. "I'm... I'm not from around here."

"Oh?" Arthur queried, only halfway interested. "Where're you in from?"

"I'm here on business... From Wales." His stilted sentence made Arthur furrow his eyebrows, turning his head completely and actually looking at the other man. "I deal in metal. Trying to close a deal."

Metal. Really. "That so?" He pressed, cocking his head slightly as he leaned in, studying the dark haired man more openly. "Been at it long?"

"Oh, no, not really. Completely new to me." The man replied, shrugging his shoulders a bit helplessly. His lips were full and pink and when they moved it made it very hard to concentrate on exactly what he was saying. It made it hard to concentrate period. "I've just been transferred in?"

Now why'd that come out a question? Fuck, his mildly perplexed expression was really enchanting, the paler man fidgeting noticeably.

"I'm a business man myself... I'm Arthur." He extended his hand across, the man hesitating just a moment before taking it.

"I'm Merlin."

***

Fucking hell he was going to have rug burn but he didn't care, gasping as Merlin shoved harder into him. Arthur couldn't believe how smoothly the transition had gone from bar to tube to flat, the only real trip up being that Merlin had begun to say increasingly off key things to do with his background. He'd tried his best to ignore it, just wanting to get to the shag and get things over with with his latest pull.

But oh fucking hellfire he was going to have to make this man breakfast in the morning. There was absolutely no way he could send him packing tonight even with the utterly mad things he'd said on the train. "Mer _lin!_ "

"Oh _fuck_ that's right... Lemme hear you..." The taller man groaned, biting at his earlobe as Arthur dug his fingers into his back, blunt nails scraping against the skin as the blonde tried to maintain purchase there, the sweat making life difficult for him. "You sound so fucking _good_ Arthur..."

Breaking his hold by suddenly sitting up and back Arthur yelped in surprise, finding himself hauled back onto the retreating prick as Merlin pulled him into his lap fully, the blonde's top half laid out against the floor still as the blasted idiot ground into him tantalizingly slow. "You look like a pin-up like this."

"Just for that I'm burning your eggs in the morning." Arthur grunted, clamping his legs around the insufferable businessman's hips before he could pull another stunt, the blonde ignoring the pre-cum that dripped obscenely from his prick as he glared up at Merlin. The salacious bastard just licked his lips.

"Sorry, can't stay the night. Don't want Interpol to catch me in my knickers." He hummed, dragging his nails gently down over Arthur's thighs, making him shudder despite the sudden absurdity.

Arthur just slapped a hand over his face, flopping back with a groan. "MERLIN!"

"What?" He complained, suddenly dropping his god awful attempt at a Welsh accent, his Irish brogue returning full force. "I told you on the train he's actually a jewel thief!"

"You can't just go and change your story middle way through! We were talking international pricing for aluminum in the pub! Then you said something daft about secret agents as we were leaving - not that I minded being pulled into the alleyway and snogged - and THEN you decided to be bloody Lupin The Third right out of left field!" The blonde gesticulated wildly, slapping his hand against his forehead once he was done. "You're a writer for fuck's sake, can't you keep your backstory a little consistent?"

"Oh shut _up_ , Dollophead." He punctuated the "up" with a hard thrust, tweaking one of Arthur's nipples as he leaned in over him so he could look at him proper. "Just because you're a stickler for details-"

"Inconsistency is plot ruin _ing_!" Arthur gasped, Merlin thrusting again in an attempt to shut him up.

"That doesn't mean our roleplaying has to be plotholeless! It's meant to be-" He took Arthur's prick in hand, rubbing his thumb over the tip just as he started to utilize more shallow motions, the blonde squirming and gripping at the carpet. "Spontaneous."

Sometimes Arthur deeply regretted being fan enough to go to a meet-the-author reading of Merlin's infernal book. Right now he was about fifty-fifty on the feeling, his approaching orgasm starting to tip the scale.

Merlin leaned in over him again, thrusting at the perfect angle and kissing him intermittently, muffling his moans as they worked toward the edge, the writer jerking him off before he could get there himself, Arthur shouting as he covered Merlin's fingers and his own stomach in cum.

Licking his hand clean Merlin slowly pulled out, pulling the condom off and tossing it aside so he could take himself in hand proper, looking over the lovely picture a wrecked Arthur made.

"And by the way..." He breathed, orgasm overtaking him and forestalling whatever he was about to say, his cum crisscrossing over Arthur's spent prick.

"...by the way... You're also actually my amnesiac lover who was also a spy."

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"


End file.
